


Ghosts…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian pines for Justin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts…

Title: Ghosts…  
Story Type: AU, Drabble  
Warnings: Longing, Angst…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian pines for Justin… 

**Ghosts…**

He’s here but he’s not. He goes through the motions, but he’s invisible. He stands looking down on the sea of hard bodies, still searching for him, knowing he’s not there. His heart is breaking, yet he claims to not feel anything. 

It’s so reminiscent of another time years ago, when everyone questioned if he’d survive. But this time around he’s not drinking like a fish, or passing out on some shit Anita got from Tijuana, and he’s not dragging men into the backroom. He just stands and stares, looking for someone who’s no longer there. 

The End…

 

Now the Twitter version… 

He’s here but lost, reminiscent of another time. He stands & stares, looking for someone who’s no longer there.

It’s amazing that you can squeeze a drabble into a drop and still retain the original thought…


End file.
